starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jedi Oscuro/Leyendas
right|thumb|150px|[[Bastila Shan peleando contra dos Jedi Oscuros en la nave de Malak.]] El Jedi Oscuro es un Jedi que se ha pasado al Lado oscuro de la Fuerza por algún motivo. Suelen llamarse Jedi Caídos, o Jedi que cayeron al lado oscuro. Los Jedi Oscuros en algún momento recibieron un entrenamiento Jedi, pero fueron atraídos por el Lado Oscuro. En la mayoría de las ocasiones sus habilidades evolucionaban en fuertes poderes del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza, propios de su comportamiento agresivo y violento. Algunos Jedi Oscuros podían estar tan inmersos en los caminos del lado oscuro que su fisionomía podía sufrir cambios, especialmente en los ojos, que cambiaban a colores como el negro, el rojo o el amarillo. Esto sin embargo no era habitual en los Jedi Oscuros, considerándose un rasgo más característico de los Sith. No se deben confundir con los Jedis grises: Los Jedi Oscuros rompían totalmente con la Orden Jedi y sus enseñanzas, a menudo por discrepancias en sus formas de enseñanza o en el contenido de las mismas, o en las actuaciones de la Orden. Un antecedente de los Jedi Oscuros puede considerarse en los usuarios del Bogan durante las Guerras de la Fuerza. Estos sujetos fueron los primeros en plantearse la naturaleza del lado oscuro de forma independiente, aunque acabaron siendo derrotados en pro de la futura Orden Jedi. Xendor fue probablemente el primer Jedi Oscuro propiamente llamado así de la Historia, ya que fue el primero que se rebeló abiertamente contra la Orden Jedi, en el conflicto que se conoció como Primer Gran Cisma Jedi. En él, sus seguidores, los Jedi Oscuros conocidos como las Legiones de Lettow, fueron derrotados por los Jedi. Más tarde, durante el conflicto conocido como los Cien Años de Oscuridad, otra facción de Jedi Oscuros, dirigida entre otros por Ajunta Pall y XoXaan, volvió a levantarse contra los Jedi. De su derrota y exilio surgieron el Imperio Sith y la Orden Sith. Tras esto, Sith y Jedi Oscuros tomaron sendas diferentes. Los Sith emplean técnicas y tradiciones únicas en el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza que les hacen diferentes, si no superiores, a los Jedi Oscuros, pero éstos siempre han engrosado las filas de los Sith en la mayor parte de sus conflictos con la República Galáctica y los Jedi. Además, los sucesivos resurgimientos de las diferentes organizaciones Sith siempre han venido dirigidos por Jedi Oscuros. El término "Jedi Oscuro" también se suele aplicar en algunos contextos, para generalizar, a sujetos que, aun no habiendo pertenecido con anterioridad a la Orden Jedi, poseían sensibilidad a la Fuerza y estaban fuertemente influenciados por el Lado Oscuro. Historia de los Jedi Oscuros Primer Gran Cisma y Temprano Jedi Oscuro Segundo Gran Cisma y Cien Años de Oscuridad La Edad de Oro de los Sith y la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial Tercer Gran Cisma Jedi y el Cataclismo Vultar Las Antiguas Guerras Sith La Gran Guerra Sith La Guerra Civil Jedi El Cuarto Gran Cisma y las Nuevas Guerras Sith La Era Clásica de la República Guerras Clon Imperio Galáctico Era Post-Palpatine Jedis Oscuros conocidos thumb|200px|right|[[Namman Cha, un Jedi Oscuro.]] *Alora *Ambaln *Gwellib Ap-Llewff *Argor *Boc Aseca *Atris *Tavion Axmis *Azrakel *Daye Azur-Jamin *Baritha *Barukka *Beldorion *Depa Billaba *Brakiss *Jaalib Brandl *Maris Brood *Sora Bulq *Jorus C'baoth *Joruus C'baoth *Alysun Celz *Bruck Chun *Charal *Cronal *Sa Cuis *Artel Darc *Ameesa Darys *Nial Declann *Desann *Diax *Vydel Dir'Nul *Shaala Doneeta *Dray *Drayneen *Jeng Droga *Durrei *Baddon Fass *Fa'Zoll *Iesrena Feroldam *Garowyn *Gethzerion *Vill Goir *Gorc *Gornash *Grania *Gruthashaal *Kvag Gthull *Halmere *Brigta Hejaran *Hethrir *Fath H'ray *Hydra thumb|right|250px|[[Asajj Ventress/Leyendas|Asajj Ventress, uno de los Acólitos Oscuros del Conde Dooku.]] *Irek Ismaren *Roganda Ismaren *Shela Jalahafi *Teles Jalahafi *Jedgar *Kibh Jeen *Mara Jade *Jerec *Juhani *Kaa *Kadann *Tamith Kai *Volfe Karkko *Karoc *Kyle Katarn *Zasm Katth *Danaan Kerr *Kharys *Vess Kogo *Xarot Korlin *Dasariah Kothos *Vil Kothos *Pong Krell *Kueller *Ros Lai *Leandra *Leela *Lii *Lycan *Arden Lyn *Malorum *Galen Marek right|thumb|180px|Galen Marek *Maw *Mellichae *Merili *Mighella *Axkva Min *Sly Moore *Morathax *Krdys Mordi *Saalo Morn *Nefta *Xecr Nist *Etoov Noojojea *Ocheron *Barriss Offee *Olof *Osskski *Kazdan Paratus *Lanu Pasiq *Picaroon C. Boodle *Figura encapuchada *Sarcev Quest *Vonnda Ra *Alema Rar *Loam Redge *Robetheri *Rosh Penin *Thaum Rystra *Saato *Saes Rrogon *San'sii *Sariss *Shabell *Aayla Secura *Sedriss QL *Kadrian Sey *Aralina Silk *Silri *Shadowtroopers *Sheyvan *Aurra Sing *Tol Skorr *Luuke Skywalker *Mox Slosin *Kam Solusar *Maarek Stele *Sev'rance Tann *Tao *Tedryn-Sha *Ter-Idi *Savuud Thimram *T'iaz *Laddinare Torbin *Travgen *Antinnis Tremayne *Trenox *Vost Tyne *Nikkos Tyris *Urootar *Vansk *Varr *Kar Vastor *Halagad Ventor *Asajj Ventress *Vialco *Vinoc *Pre Vizsla *Volytar *Quinlan Vos *Komari Vosa *Vrke *Xanatos *Xendor *Ja'ce Yiaso *Yun *Zalem *Zekk Jedi Oscuros que se convirtieron en Sith *Yuthura Ban *Darth Bandon *Darth Caedus *Darth Desolous *Remulus Dreypa *Flint *Githany *Set Harth *Skere Kaan *Darth Karrid *Darth Krayt *Exar Kun *Lumiya *Darth Malak *Karness Muur *Freedon Nadd *Ajunta Pall *Lomi Plo *Ulic Qel-Droma *Savage Opress *Darth Revan *Saes Rrogon *Darth Ruin *Bastila Shan *Sorzus Syn *Parkanas Tark *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader *Tahiri Veila *Vergere *Darth Voren *Welk *Jaesa Willsaam *Oss Wilum *X1 *XoXaan *Ashara Zavros *Kalatosh Zavros Apariciones * * * *''Dark Heart'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Resurrection'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Stele Chronicles'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' |Scroll Box}} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' Véase también *Bando Gora *Guardia Negra *Orden Sith *Acólitos Oscuros *Adeptos del Lado Oscuro *Élite del Lado Oscuro *Hermanas de la Noche *Profetas del Lado Oscuro |años=24.500 ABY–6.900 ABY |antes=Seguidores del Bogan durante las Guerras de la Fuerza |antes-años=25.793–25.783 ABY |después=Orden Sith |después-años=28.000 ABY–42 DBY }} * Categoría:Organizaciones del lado oscuro Categoría:Lado oscuro de la Fuerza